


FWB

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, finally a sekai smut, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin and Sehun make their friends with benefits more with some help.I'm so shitty at descriptions.





	FWB

**Author's Note:**

> Finally.. a sekai smut.

There was nothing Jongin loved more than seeing Sehun’s lithe body taking Jongin’s cock, lips parted and shiny lips from his tongue darting over them. His back was currently arched as his hands were tightly digging into Jongin’s tan biceps, moans falling from Jongin’s lips with ‘please’ and cuss words. Jongin looked down at him while grunts and moans left his lips, hips moving with his dancer grace and forcefulness to hone in on Sehun’s prostate.

His milky thighs were shaking against Jongin’s hips, eyes squeezed shut and Jongin let out frequent hisses at the way Sehun’s nails dug further into his bicep. “I’m gonna cum” Sehun breathed out through a whimper, Jongin nodded, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss to the other’s lips as he whispered “cum, cum for me.” Sehun’s body immediately writhed up, back arching a bit further as the grip on Jongin’s biceps tightened, thighs squeezing Jongin’s hips as white ropes of cum fell onto Sehun’s chest followed by a loud higher pitched moan of Jongin’s name. Jongin continued his thrusts and the sight of him cumming sent him down into his own orgasm, hands holding Sehun’s hips harshly enough to leave bruises as he released out into the condom, low moans of the other’s name leaving his lips.

Panting now, Jongin watched as Sehun opened his eyes and fell limp against the bed while Jongin pulled himself out. His fingers swiftly removed the condom and tied it, disposing it in the hotel trash can before collapsing down onto the bed next to his best friend with benefits, Sehun. Sehun crawled next to Jongin, bringing his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s tan shoulders. Jongin brought his arms around him with a smile, kissing Sehun’s forehead.

Jongin wasn’t entirely sure why they hadn’t done it up until last year. Being in EXO was fun but their management stressed them out, locked them down, and they weren’t really allotted any fun time to go out. On this particular night of last year, Baekhyun snuck in some alcohol in four brown paper bags. Junmyeon was against it but he was out ruled by everyone who was already stashing up on alcohol. Jongin and Sehun were past drunk from shots of vodka and dark rum, giggling in Jongin’s hotel room.

Sehun was sat on Jongin’s lap, arms draped around his neck until he lulled his head back. Exclaiming loudly “Jongin, I want dick.” Everyone was fine with a few members being gay in the band, Jongin’s gay, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol (to everyone’s surprise), and Jongdae. It wasn’t shocking for Jongin to hear, in fact he had been wanting to fuck someone or be fucked since he is a self-proclaimed switch. “Oh, don’t we all  Sehunnie.” Jongin slurred out quietly as his hands fell down to Sehun’s hips in a gentle grasp. Sehun leaned up again and his forehead was rested against Jongin’s, a slurred out happy giggle leaving his lips as his thinner hands moved up to the tanner man’s face to hold it.

“Don’t you think I’m pretty? I think you’re so pretty Jongin.” Jongin’s brown eyes met the ones looking at him in a happy sated state, “I think you’re really pretty, what’s this have to do with anything?” Sehun hummed, leaning his lips down to Jongin’s in a shy kiss that changed after Jongin’s few seconds of shock before pressing back against Sehun’s lips. That’s all it took for them to start.

Chanyeol was the first to notice something was going on between the two since Chanyeol was Jongin’s closest friend behind Sehun, he noticed it. Chanyeol noticed how Jongin would slink out of Sehun’s room at night or how Sehun and Jongin would exchange heavy looks before making an excuse to be alone. Chanyeol sat down on Jongin’s bed, taking the iPhone out of the others hand and cut him off before the whine emitted from Jongin’s fuller lips.

“What’s going on between you and Sehun?” Jongin’s face flushed in a deep color red, looking anywhere but Chanyeol. He thought they were being subtle and hidden, in fact it was so new when Chanyeol found out, about a month in. Jongin and Sehun had just kept it to extremely casual fucking, no cuddles, no falling asleep in one another’s bed, etc. Jongin felt Chanyeol’s hand gripped on his wrist, urging him to look at him.

“We’re friends with benefits, it’s been going on a month.” Chanyeol gasped but it wasn’t a disappointed gasp, it was a pleased gasp. Like this was the most interesting thing he had ever heard in his life. “How did this happen?” Chanyeol scoot in closer to Jongin on the bed and Jongin rolled his eyes at the enthused look on the tallers face. “We woke up the next day after the night Baekhyun got all the alcohol. We had half the mind to put on boxers after we fucked, but I was really embarrassed I guess. Sehun though locked me in the room until we talked about it. We both really liked it, so we both decided to continue.”

Over the time of the agreement of being friends with benefits, it eventually was sniffed out by Baekhyun, so besides Jongin and Sehun, they made Chanyeol and Baekhyun a secret. Jongin and Sehun eventually started cuddling after sex, it all started when  Jongin was more rough than usual since he was still on a concert adrenaline rush and afterwards, he saw Sehun lay weak against the mattress.

He stayed in the bed, and despite Sehun’s confused looks, he curled into Jongin and since then they’ve cuddled after sex. Jongin wasn’t sure if that’s what friends with benefits do, but then again he wasn’t one to question it since he liked the cuddles. He liked falling asleep in the same bed, he liked waking up to see Sehun lying there next to him still asleep with the sun blanketing over his face. Junmyeon switched their sleeping arrangements around for Sehun and Jongin to now be in the same room since Junmyeon so ignorantly thought it was cute that the best friends slept together so often, that they should just have the same room. That brought Chanyeol and Baekhyun a laugh, but overall, Jongin liked what he had going with Sehun, he may have also liked Sehun.

 

Jongin’s fingers dipped into Sehun’s spine, looking down at the other whose eyes were closed. “You’re staring again.” Sehun quietly commented, eyes opening now.  Jongin shrugged and smiled with a faint hum. “You’re pretty.” Sehun smiled, turning over now as he straddled over Jongin’s hips. His naked body was slightly engulfed by sheets but Jongin moved the sheets away. He spent a good amount of time adoring Sehun, the way his milky complexion had a glow to it.

How Jongin’s bronze hands ran over Sehun’s skin so he could see every single detail of the other, like a freckle rested upon his rib cage happened to be Jongin’s favorite thing about Sehun. His thinner pink lips and thick black hair with friendly eyes always looking at Jongin with such a sweet expression. It quite literally made Jongin want to grab Sehun by the jaw and kiss him until the other is left breathless. Sehun’s thighs were like an art form, long legs that were slightly thinner than Jongin’s, Jongin’s hobby was marking them during sex and Sehun always responded beautifully with moans falling off his lips like a prayer.

“You’ve seen yourself though, right? Tan, prettiest lips I have ever seen, wide fond eyes, amazing abs, tone biceps, thick thighs, beautiful hands.” Sehun took Jongin’s hand to leave kisses against his tanner hand, earning a smile on the full pouty lips. They had been more affectionate recently, but they had never kissed outside of sex and even though Jongin really wanted to, he didn’t know if Sehun wanted this to be anything more than two friends having sex, so he didn’t take it there. Instead he kept the smile on his lips as he leaned up to kiss the youngers cheek “so sweet, Sehunnie.”

Jongin sat down next to Chanyeol during the interview today, he couldn’t recall what is was for but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed laughing at the other’s antics and he knew he spent too much time laughing but no one seemed to care either. The interviewer was asking Chanyeol a question, making Jongin giggle as he watched Chanyeol answer until he caught Sehun. Sehun was staring at just him, but it wasn’t a gaze of being hot and heavy.

It was a gaze that sent a chill down his spine since the look was fond. It was full of a soft fond warmth that he hadn’t even see before in the other and he wonders if this is the first time Sehun had ever stared at him like that. Jongin can for sure recount that he stares at Sehun in a fond way, he had feelings for him and he wanted this to be something else besides sex but Sehun seemed to really enjoy the terms they had now so he didn’t want to ruin it, he also didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Sehun by admitting his annoyingly fond feelings of wanting to be something more with him.

Sehun though finally smiled at Jongin, a pink color washing on his face and he quickly looked away, making Jongin look back over to Chanyeol who was done talking but rather laughing which immediately brought his laughter back to laugh and lightly slapping his arm until  Chanyeol held his hand during their laughter, and that’s how the rest of the interview went.

Jongin walked back into the hotel, making his way to the room to make sure everything was properly packed. They were going back to the dorms tonight but Jongin was one to double check everything. He heard the room door open and shut behind him with a faint hum of the other until hands were on his hips. Jongin leaned back into Sehun’s chest, a smile on his face. He loved when Sehun was affectionate, it was something he really loved to see and especially since it was only him who got to see it. “Hey babe.” Sehun murmured quietly, mouthing light kisses on the back of Jongin’s neck as Jongin searched around the room to make sure it was all packed, Sehun’s things included.

His face flushed into a warm heat, he turned around to be met with Sehun’s gaze hot on him. Jongin loved when Sehun called him babe, he only did it though when he was feeling horny so Jongin now felt the moment had lost its luster since it’s not Sehun being affectionate. “Hey, ready to go home?” Jongin’s arms moved around Sehun’s neck, smiling now with his teeth making an appearance at the way Sehun’s nose nudged over his. “Yeah, yeah, but we have some time right?” Jongin nodded faintly, a small noise leaving his lips at the way Sehun wrapped his arms tightly around the other.

“Three hours, you’re awfully affectionate. Being fucked last night not good enough?” Jongin teased quietly while the other giggled, shaking his head. “I’m not looking to get fucked, I’m just being affectionate.” Sehun said softly, voice coming out like velvet until his lips found Jongin’s. Jongin was caught off guard but didn’t slightly hesitate to sigh contently into the other’s mouth while reciprocating the kiss. His heart was wildly beating in his chest at the thought of Sehun kissing him outside of something sexual. Their lips moved together slowly and sensually, Jongin ravishing in the feeling of the other’s hands making their way up his back towards his shoulder blades, a small whimper falling from his lips at the nip to his bottom lip.

Sehun moved them back against a wall to prop Jongin up against it, Jongin’s tongue now coaxing its way into the other’s mouth, swiping his tongue greedily in Sehun’s mouth. His hands finding his hair to hold onto it, fingers tangling within it gently to maintain the soft affection Sehun had initially started with. Sehun let out a soft sound of pleasure into Jongin’s mouth as he pulled away, looking back as Jongin opened his eyes to meet the other’s. Sehun’s lips were slightly kiss bruised and swollen, his thumb dragged against Jongin’s bottom lip. “Suck me off. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

The warm feeling from Jongin’s chest immediately fled, it wasn’t just affection, he did in fact want Jongin to do something. Jongin has always topped Sehun but in an instance with sucking cock, Sehun practically begged Jongin to do it since he believes Jongin has the perfect lips for it. Jongin nodded silently, sinking down to his knees to undo Sehun’s jeans. His fingers swiftly undid the button, unzipping the pants and pulled down the boxers to take Sehun’s long cock in his hand. Jongin licked his palm and applied his hand to the base to pump the half hard length. Jongin’s doe like eyes flickered up to the hot and heavy expression of Sehun.

Sehun’s hand navigated into his hair while Jongin’s eyes focused on the pretty pink head in front of him. His tongue flicked timidly over the slit, smirking at Sehun’s whimper. He let the sadness of the previous moment go as he delved into sucking Sehun off, his tongue trailed along the exposed length above his hand. Enjoying the way Sehun’s fingers felt as he kept his hair out of his eyes, Jongin purred out a moan quietly to send a slight vibration as he put his mouth just around the head. He looked up at Sehun as he went forward in soft sucks, watching the impatient look on Sehun’s face.

“Fuck, Jongin, get on with it.” Jongin hummed out softly, swirling his tongue around the head until finally letting his jaw slack in order to bring Sehun further in his mouth. Sehun tightened his grip on Jongin’s hair as the other applied pressure on the girth of his cock, swallowing around the length as he bobbed his head in soft sucks. His head constantly moving down at his own pace, keeping his eyes on Sehun attentively. Jongin moved his hand away and with a swift inhale in his nose he took in Sehun’s cock with ease down his throat. He hummed out happily out the deeper attempt quiet moan from the man above him.

Jongin’s hands found Sehun’s hips as he swallowed around Sehun, tongue skillfully now swirling around the base of Sehun’s cock as he allowed his jaw to slack further. Sehun brought his hand down to brush the pad of his thumb over Jongin’s lip “such cock sucking lips, can I fuck your mouth?” Jongin squeezed Sehun’s hip with a faint nod to his head, moaning out softly as Sehun’s grip in Jongin’s hair tightened. Sehun’s hand moved from Jongin’s mouth to now hold onto Jongin’s chin, thrusting his hips into the heat of Jongin’s mouth and Jongin easily taking each thrusts. He shut his eyes to focus on making sure Sehun was feeling pleasure and held onto Sehun’s hips tighter, nails digging into the skin to make crescent shapes as the thrusts got faster. Tears started form in Jongin’s screwed shut eyes and he felt the hip stutter of Sehun, “gonna cum” filling his ears and soon the bittersweet warmth of Sehun’s cum spilled into his mouth.

Jongin pulled away, swallowing it all and opened his eyes to see Sehun with a content look on his face. He pushed his hand through Jongin’s hair to which Jongin smiled, the sad feeling took home in his chest as he helped Sehun fix himself before anyone could walk in. He stood up from his aching knees and kissed Sehun on the cheek. He tried his best to stop himself from feeling sad about him reading too far into the situation.

Sehun placed his hand on Jongin’s hip, stopping him from walking past him. “I really wasn’t thinking about it all day, I did just want to kiss you earlier.” Sehun said softly, as if reading Jongin’s mind and divulging into the other’s thoughts. Jongin looked at him, lips slightly parted until he leaned forward to kiss Sehun simple and sweet, pulling away with a faint smile. “Could’ve just said so.” Sehun smiled faintly, nodding as he dipped his head down. “I don’t know what the boundaries are, since we’re only just a friends with benefits relationship right?” Sehun asked nervously, Jongin very badly wanted to tell him he wanted more in that moment, but he knew Sehun wouldn’t want that. “Whatever you want us to be, Sehun. If friends with benefits is that, then I trust us to excel. Which we are if you ask me.”

 

Jongin was more reserved, tactful in how he acted. He thought through everything and anything, if something wasn’t going to go well, he wouldn’t do it. He thought being in a friends with benefits relationship with Sehun wasn’t going to end well, that he was going to gain feelings for the other, and turns out he was right. Sehun on the other hand was reckless with his decisions, acting solely on pleasure or wants and can easily get anything he wants through a careful choice of persuasive words. Plus, if it’s dire, he will pull out a pout to which no one can say no to, especially Jongin.

Jongin though didn’t need a pout, he didn’t even need the persuasive words, he just needed Sehun to tell him that this wasn’t going to be a bad idea. Jongin knew he found Sehun extremely attractive before then and always found himself lured towards him, and recently it made his mind wander if he had uncovered feelings for the younger that he simply didn’t know about.  Jongin sat next to Sehun in the van, who was already asleep on his shoulder, hand rested on Jongin’s knee. He moved a few strands away from his eyes and met eyes with Chanyeol who gave him a worrisome look.

It quite annoyed Jongin how easily Chanyeol could read him, Chanyeol had already figured out that Jongin had feelings for Sehun. Chanyeol expressed his worry to Jongin all the time about how he should stop if it hurts him that Sehun could possibly not want anything more than this, and to find out if he does. Jongin stubbornly doesn’t listen, and continues to let Chanyeol worry as he melts in Sehun time and time again. Jongin leaned his head back against the window, making funny faces with Chanyeol back and forth as he made sure his laughter was kept down at a quieter volume.

It failed as Sehun woke up, bringing his arms around Jongin’s neck and nudged his nose against his cheek. It didn’t phase Jongin once since Sehun was clingy when he woke up and they were in the back at night, Sehun wanted to keep everything secret, he said he didn’t want to share Jongin. He remembered when Chanyeol found out, he had been more possessive than ever, in the same way he was being right now actually. Jongin looked over at Sehun, murmuring “being possessive?” Sehun nodded faintly, Jongin caught Chanyeol’s smug look as he turned in the seat. Sehun dipped his lips to meet Jongin’s, their lips moving together gently until Sehun pulled away. “You’re just mine, right?” Jongin nodded, he really was just Sehun’s. “You’re only mine too, right?” Sehun smiled through a nod, burying his head down in Jongin’s neck. This wasn’t something friends with benefits do, Jongin thought.

Jongin and Sehun walked into their shared dorm room, stripping into their boxers as they crawled into bed with arms wrapped around one another instantly. Jongin appreciated the heat that Sehun gave off, his cold fingertips warming up as he traced small shapes into Sehun’s side while faintly humming. Sehun studied Jongin, hands running through the other’s hair with soft twirls and fairly gentle tugs to the ends. “Goodnight Jongin.” He said through a yawn, pecking his lips lazily to which Jongin quickly returned a peck. “Goodnight baby.”

 

Jongin once again sat next to Chanyeol for an interview. Chanyeol though had been outrageously complementing Jongin any chance he could get, something he hadn’t done in two years. Jongin only giggled, and thanked him every time. His face was flushed with heat from embarrassment and when he turned to see Sehun, he was giving Chanyeol a glare of death. He knew Sehun’s patience was running incredibly thin with Chanyeol, and Chanyeol only flashed him a smug look every time he caught Sehun’s gaze.

“Jongin’s pretty cute in the mornings yeah, he tends to be lazier than everyone and asks I make him breakfast in bed.” Chanyeol went on to comment, earning a coo of aw’s throughout the crowd and interviewers along with a few nudges to Jongin from the other members. “Chanyeol.” Jongin whined, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed from all the attention and especially now that Sehun’s sulky gaze is on him. “You’re cute, Jongin.” Chanyeol said, turning his gaze on him with his charming smile. Jongin could only smile back and maintain positive appearances despite him wanting so badly to take the attention off him. “Thank you.”

Sehun walked ahead all of them silently into the dorm, stopping at the door to grip tight onto Jongin’s wrist. Sehun’s jaw was clenched as he shot Chanyeol a glare before dragging Jongin into their room. Jongin was struggling to keep up with how fast the other was walking ahead of him. Jongin was pushed into the room first, then Sehun shut the door and locked it. Jongin knew Sehun was upset, and he didn’t understand why Chanyeol seemed to purposefully do it.

“What the fuck is going on between you and Chanyeol?” Jongin looked at Sehun alarmed, the other had a gritty hostility to his voice arms crossed angrily over his chest. “Nothing, Sehun. I don’t know why he did that.” Sehun scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Really, because he seemed to know why. He looked at me super smug anytime he caught me shooting a death glare at him.” Jongin wanted to know so badly why Sehun cared this much to get mad and instigate an argument over it.

“Why the fuck do you care, Sehun? You have asked me so many times if we were just friends with benefits, even if I was fucking around with Chanyeol which I’m really not, why are you this upset if all you want to do is be my friend that gets benefits? Seems like that’s all you wanted since this started, so why are you so upset? You make it look like all you want with me is this, that’s all that you want me for is to get dicked down and maintain our friendship at the same time. So really, why are you so upset.” Jongin breathed out the last part, it was a little loud but the noise outside the room continued.

Sehun’s face softened, arms dropping down next to him. Jongin watched him, he watched the other’s face soften and walk up to him. Jongin was crowded back against the wall, Sehun nudged his nose over Jongin’s until he dipped his lips down to meet Jongin’s. The kiss was full of depth and passion, tender while Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck to tangle his fingers in his hair. Sehun’s hands gripped Jongin’s waist, their lips remained unmoving and Sehun pulled away a few moments after.

“I expected you to just know I had feelings for you, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want anything to ruin, that’s why I kept pushing to make sure our arrangement would go.” Jongin smiled up at Sehun, kissing the other’s cupid's bow. “I should’ve told you I had feelings for you, too.” Sehun smiled warmly and Jongin could only now press his lips to the other.

Sehun guided him over to the bed while their lips moved slowly and patiently, tongues already past one another’s lips as Jongin guided Sehun onto the mattress. He straddled over the other, hands tangled into the other’s hair. Sehun took the time now to softly grind up against Jongin, earning a small noise to pour into his mouth. Jongin pulled away to pull up Sehun’s shirt, watching his nipples slightly harden at the cool air.

Jongin scoot down, hands grazing down greedily against his body to his thighs to rub at Sehun’s soft spot as Jongin took the light pink nipple in between his teeth, listening to the faint hiss of Sehun as he tugged back on it. Jongin kept his eyes on Sehun who was watching him just as attentively, flashing him a soft smile. Jongin swirled his tongue around it for a few moments until moving over to the other side, repeating the same actions and pulling off to trail soft kisses against the other’s stomach.

Sehun leaned his head back into the pillow, mumbling out lowly “you’re mine, baby.” Jongin nodded, undoing Sehun’s pants with a smile. “And you’re mine.” Sehun sat up to help Jongin undress, then undressing Jongin himself. It was slower than they were used to going, definitely filled with a lot more kissing as Sehun caught Jongin’s lips unexpectedly as Jongin’s shirt was going over his head.

Jongin guided Sehun back down as he reached into Sehun’s pillowcase for the lube bottle and slicked up his finger, pulling away to see. He warmed it up as he rubbed it on his hand, his half hard cock now twitching at the sight of Sehun spreading his legs eagerly for Jongin. Jongin pushed a finger into Sehun, enjoying the soft whine pouring from his lips. He worked it in slowly before thrusting it in at a faster pace, working in another finger as Sehun’s hips pushed down on the single digit followed by needy whines and pleading looks.

Jongin pushed in the second finger, feeling Sehun clench around his fingers which made Jongin rub his inner thigh soothingly to encourage the other to relax. Sehun laid his body back down against the bed to relax which allowed Jongin to now scissor him open with patience and gracefulness. Sehun’s hand located Jongin’s wrist that was rubbing his thigh, squeezing it through very high pitched faint whines “please Jongin, just fuck me.”

Jongin didn’t need to be told twice as he lubed up his cock, leaning down to press soft loving kisses to Sehun’s lips. He reached over to the condoms but Sehun darted his hand out to grab Jongin’s wrist, shaking his head, pulling away. “Fuck me, now.” Jongin nodded, pressing his tip to Sehun’s hole, pushing in slowly. Watching Sehun’s back slightly arch to push his hips down on Jongin’s cock to lure him in further. Jongin wasn’t as long, but it was barely noticeable but he was definitely thicker than Sehun was, and Sehun enjoyed the thickness of Jongin every time like it was the first.

Sehun’s hands immediately gripped onto Jongin’s biceps as Jongin easily read Sehun’s body to give him the go ahead to move. Jongin rolled his hips slowly into Sehun before settling on a faster pace, angling his hips in the right angle to perfectly hit his prostate. Sehun was already pouring out moans, and Jongin’s favorite sight was back. His back was arched, black hair sprawled against the pillow, hands gripped tightly onto Jongin’s biceps as the two filled the room with moans of one another’s names or just sounds.

Jongin’s hands moved to Sehun’s thighs to pull him harder on his cock, earning a shocked gasp through a loud whiny plead. Jongin knew how to make Sehun cum quickly, and this would be a time as Sehun looked at him pleadingly with a needy expression that Jongin could only nod at. Sehun shot white ropes, making a blissed out face that urged Jongin to release shortly after into Sehun, which made the other smile lazily beneath him. Jongin pulled out, laying down next to him and pressed multiple kisses to his lips, grins adorning their lips. Sehun turned on his side to run his fingers through his hair, kissing Jongin’s nose. “Mine. My boyfriend.” Jongin smiled as the hot flush ran across his face. “Yours. My boyfriend.”

 

Sehun and Jongin joined the others, hands intertwined as they took a seat on the couch. Jongin didn’t know how comfortable Sehun would be with going publicly about their relationship but judging the way Sehun waited for everyone to start talking to cut Jongin off mid-sentence to press his lips in a kiss, it was public with the group. Chanyeol wolf whistled while the others cooed in adoration of the others. Jongin pulled away with a faint giggle, pecking Sehun’s lips, looking over at them “he’s mine.” Chanyeol laughed, standing up and exited out the living room. “You’re welcome, I did that on purpose.” Jongin would have to thank Chanyeol a million times over for what he did to make friends with benefits flourish into something more.


End file.
